Life is a Mystery
by Never Surrender
Summary: A fight with a demon proves deadly and one of them dies. A perfect time too, for a love was just confessed. Can that love change what happened? a SoSo oneshot. Lime warning, but its small


Life Is A Mystery

A fight with a demon proves deadly and one of them dies. A perfect time too, for a love was just confessed. Can that love change what happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with InuYasha, but I do own posters. I also don't own the song "_Prayer_." By Madonna. (Runs around screaming) hiya! i'm back with another one-shot! GO ME! and there gose my school marks (hears crash in distance) I am trying new Parings! yay! expanding (takes out rubber band and streches it) yup yup! This one is Inu/San, i have a Sessh/San one (if you liked to read it go to profile!) i also have a Inu/Aya one started(which has 2 chap, but will be getting at least 20 more chaps, i have it all written out and all i have to do is type!) YA! i'm sooo... excided...BTW... i hate Turkey... yuck! enough of this... enjoy the One-Shot! Please dont forget to review... remember, with every review i geta part of my sanity back, and NaNa gets an inch closer to coming home! HELP GET NANA HOME! WE ALL MISS HER!

* * *

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home_

Floating in darkness. She wonders how she got here. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was that they were all fighting a demon. She stood up. She was surrounded by darkness. Was this the end for her? Was she dead?

She looked around. She wasn't in total darkness. She could see her friends. They were still fighting the demon and she saw the pain and anger hidden in InuYasha's eyes. He knew she was gone.

She was alone now. No one would be keeping her company. No one would have her company ever again.

So was this it for her? Has she finished what she was supposed to do? She kept watching them. They soon finished off the demon and they were all surrounding her dead, lifeless body.

"Sango…" she hears InuYasha whisper. They secretly confessed their love for each other just last night. But now it seems like it didn't even matter.

It was just her now. She saw them pick up her body and carry it away. She knew soon that her body would be burned or buried. She looked at her dark surroundings. If this was going to be the end for her, she might as well say that she loved every second of it.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

She watched as InuYasha carried her to the village, but he stopped. The rest looked at him. That's when he ran. He ran with her body clutched close to his chest.

"I will not lose you." He thought as he ran. He ran to the God Tree and placed her body at the base. He backed up and looked at her.

"Please! Don't take her away from me!" he cried in his mind.

The tree moved in the wind. Making the sun cast in little rays onto her face. She looked like a goddess. So beautiful.

He stayed there even as night fell. His friends came to get him, but he would pick up her body and jump in to the trees and growl. Rage, anger and sorrow radiated off of him, and so Miroku said that it was best to let him grieve in his own way.

_In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

"I don't want to lose you Sango." He whispered into her hair. "Please come back to me."

She heard his words and she cried. How she would miss the sound of his voice. Angelic. That's what it was. Not matter how he was feeling. It would always be angelic.

He continued speaking to her well into the night. He would fix her bangs, or shift her so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable. This guy had it bad. He still thought that she was there. Even though his eyes and nose told him she was dead. His mind didn't want to accept that. He wanted her to live.

Maybe she was alive and was just knocked out. His mind would play around with that. He didn't want her dead. It wouldn't let her be dead! No! She was alive! She was just knocked out and cold. Not dead!

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying_

He closed his eyes, and saw Sango standing there waving at him, smiling and laughing. She wasn't dead. She was right there! He could see her clearly. Then he would open his eyes and still see her standing there. But then he looked down and saw her lying there dead. He thinks he's gone insane.

_I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me_

What was he doing? She saw him close his eyes and smile. Then he would open them, looked in front of him and keep smiling. But then he would look down and frown. What was going through his mind?

Sango saw him repeat this and was worried. Was InuYasha going to go crazy because of grief? No this couldn't happen. He was too willed to let that happen to himself. She had to reach for him.

"Sango." He said into her ear, "Time to wake up."

He will lose it. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes and started to mumble something.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

"You can wake up know Sango…"

"What?"

"I need you to wake up…"

"Inu…Yasha?"

"Sango?"

She opened her eyes and was staring into golden ones. She looked at her surroundings. She was by a very large tree. She was in InuYasha's arms in the tree.

"InuYasha? What happened? I thought I was dead?"

"I couldn't let that happen to you…. Not now. I just found you." He whispered.

He was smiling. What ever he said to the sky, or what ever he mumbled, she was back. She looked up at him.

"InuYasha?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't a dream right?"

"No this is real."

"I'm back…"

No more darkness. No more watching him lose his mind.

"How long have I been out?"

"You weren't dead Sango…. You never where…"

_Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing_

She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I should have finished off that demon sooner."

"No. Its ok. I'm sorry to make you grieve like this."

"Will you be mine?"

_  
It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing  
_

"Always."

InuYasha jumped down from the tree, Sango in his arms and started to walk back to the village.

"InuYasha?"

"Ya?"

"Lets not go back just yet. I want to spend some time with you."

"Ok…"

So they turned back around and went back to the tree. InuYasha sat down and pulled Sango onto his lap. She took his arms and folded them around herself.

"We can go back in the morning."

"Sango?"

She twisted around so she was facing him, "Yes?"

"Can I have you forever?"

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

He moved her so that she was straddling him, and leaned down and placed his lips on top of hers. Shocked for a moment, Sango did nothing. Then when she felt InuYasha move away she kissed him back. He nibbled on her lip and she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in and they both explored the others mouth.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

They separated and caught their breaths.

"Sango?"

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_

She silenced him with a kiss. He gently pushed her down, so that he would be on top of her. By doing so he also deepened the kiss.

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

They slowly removed the other's cloths and InuYasha started kissing his way down her body. Sango laid there, and was starting to rub his ears. Getting a purring sound from him.

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

The next morning they both woke up. Hugging one another naked, under InuYasha's kimono.

"Should we go back now?" asked Sango.

"Sure."

They both got dressed and started their way back to the village.

When they reached the village Kagome and Miroku couldn't believe their eyes. Sango was alive.

"H-How?" stuttered Miroku.

Sango smiled and looked up at InuYasha.

Kagome and Miroku looked at him.

"How did you do that?" asked Kagome.

"My secret."

"Oh I bet." Mumbled Miroku. Sango smacked him and wrapped her arms around InuYasha..

_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me_

"Thanks for saving me." She whispered in his ear that night.

He answered her with a passionate kiss.

End

* * *

what ya think? i really thinks its so-so, i have better! go and read my ooothers! lol... I'm not an attention whore! (smacks DArk) he's the whore (points to Wolfe) (Does not own Wolfe... Arc27 Does! Wolfe Fangirl! right here!) ya... say i'm random... i know i am! review! please... 


End file.
